1. Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for improving curtain air bag deployment using an actuator attached to a headliner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional automobile includes a curtain airbag enclosed within a roof rail and a headliner. The roof rail and the headliner overlap each other. The automobile generally deploys the curtain airbag in response to a collision. To deploy the curtain airbag the curtain airbag is filled with gas and the expanding curtain airbag applies pressure to the overlap between the roof rail and a headliner. The application of pressure by the curtain airbag reduces the overlap between the roof rail and the headliner to allow the curtain airbag to deploy between the roof rail and the headliner. However, this may require the overlap between the roof rail and the headliner to be minimized or to be incredibly precise. In addition, the headliner would generally be from more flexible material, which may be undesirable.
Thus, there is a need for a method and system for improving curtain air bag deployment using an actuator attached to a headliner.